Loki's Forgotten Birthday:
by Verona111
Summary: Very cute story of Loki on his "Forgotten" birthday. It's funny as well! I had fun writing it and I believe you'll have fun READING it. : Did Thor, Odin, and Frigga forget his birthday? Read to Found out!
1. Loki's Forgotten Birthday

Hey guys! You'll love this story! Well atleast I hope you do! I enjoyed writing it! It's funny and adorable at the same time! Please note that I suck at indenting.. **(There well be a second part to this. A very small part)**. Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeeeee review! XOXOXOX

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Loki's "Forgotten" Birthday:**

Loki had been excited about this for weeks. He was soo excited to see the presents his family and friends are gonna give him. What could they be? His Birthday was all what he's been thinking about ,and today is the day.. it is finally the day of his birth, the Jotun birth infact. Odin had went to jotunhiem years ago and asked Laufey of his real birthday; he said January 16th. The sign of the Capricorn. Goat. Which is why Odin picked the horned helmet for Loki, to represent Capricorn.  
Back to Loki's birthday.  
10:00am:  
Loki pushed the covers off and sat up in his bed. Confusion was drawn upon his face.  
'What's wrong?' He thought. Thor and Frigga would always wake him up and congratulate him.  
'Maybe they're working on the party and they forgot to wake me.' Loki rubbed his chin.  
'Yeah that's probably it!'  
He stretched his hands out and yawned. He got up and prepared himself for breakfast.  
When he was done dressing up, Loki walked rights and lefts until he reached the dining area.  
He found Thor and Odin sitting down eating cereal while Frigga still making her pancakes. He smirked at them.  
"Gooooood morning!" Loki grabbed a chair and sat by his brother.  
"Hey Loki." They all said. "How are you today?" Frigga asked.  
Loki was even more confused. Where's the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER/ LOKI/ or SON!'? Have they forgotten his birthday?  
'No that's impossible! I've been living with them for 22 years! They can't forget noowwww..' Loki shook off the thought and just answered Frigga who was waiting for his reply.  
"Ohh, just excited!" Loki brought the sides of his lips up, showing his shiny white teeth.  
"For what, brother?" Thor asked. He put some more cereal in his bowl of milk.  
Okay now he was getting worried...  
Should he tell them? nahh.. that'll just be an awkward situation with them having their jaws dropped and lots of apologies.  
"I'll...uhhh..it just seems like a nice day today!" The sorcerer used some of his silvertounge abilites to answer to Thor.  
"What's so special about today?" Odin questioned him, bringing a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

Loki gazed down. 'What _**is**_ so special about today?' The god thought for a moment then looked up at his father.  
"Uhhh... Today-" He paused and put a finger on his lips, "-We're having our Annual Sorcery competition, and ofcourse, as always, I'll win!" Loki said as he took a pancake from Frigga. She sat down too. He DID always win. He's always been the top of his class earning his title, 'The Master of Magic'. buuut...  
"I thought that was till next month." Frigga pointed out.  
"Uhh.. No! .. They uhh, they ..they changed the date. It seemed like everyone was ready."  
"Well i hope you win, honey!" Frigga responded.  
"Hey Father, I'm gonna go train right now with my friends, We're having a party afterwards." (Thor glanced at Loki then back at Odin.)  
Loki smiled for a second, until...  
"We've been training for quiet a time. I think we deserve a little fun.." He continued.  
"Yes , son." Odin grinned. "You do."  
"But if you need me for anything important, just tell a guard to tell me."  
"Okay." Odin replied.  
Then he turned left to face Loki.  
"Hey Loki, I know that you're not in our training, but do you want to come? The party will be at around eight at night. I'm sure that you'd be done with your competition by that time."

Loki gazed down at his now-empty plate with a frown.

'Eight pm? That's when my birthday's usually at!' Loki was angry.. a little more than he was upset.  
"Brother?" Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling well?"  
Loki looked up at him and as difficult as it was, he smiled.  
"Oh, yes... " He spoke. Thor took his hand off and lowered his eyebrows.  
"So are you coming?" He asked again.  
'Dang it! I need to keep up!' The God of Mischief thought. He turned to face Thor.  
"Umm.. No, it's alright.. I'm going to sleep early today. I'm usually tired after The annual competition."  
Thor smiled at him. "Okay..Well bye and bye Mother, Bye Father!" He stood up, pushed the seat in and walked out the room.  
Loki watched him leave and then looked back at his parents.

"So what are you gonna do today, Frigga?" Odin questioned her.  
"Ohhh, the usual darling... just bring some of my friends and hang out. I'm free today." Frigga took everyone's plates and put them in the sink.  
"Okay, that's good. I'm going to have a meeting in Alfhiem."  
"Well good luck, we don't want to start war with them as well! The Jotuns were bad enough." Frigga said while handwashing the plates.  
"Ughh..I know.." Odin groaned. "But that won't happen, We're allies."  
"Well you never know!" Loki blurted out.  
Odin then looked at him.  
"You're right , son. But i proudly have the strongest warriors of all the Nine Realms. I fear them not."  
"You also have great sorcerers!" Loki made a cute face while holding his hands together.  
That made Odin chuckle.  
"Hahaha, yes Loki, You and the other sorcerers are great too!" He messed up Loki's hair before he got up and stood before the door.  
"Bye." He left before the rest could respond.  
Loki found himself last.  
"Well Mother, I got to go too, or I'll be late, I might get disqualified!"  
"Bye, honey!" She said.  
He then left the room and walked in the hallways. Instead of going to the "Annual Sorcery Competition" ,He made up, he wanted to go to all the large rooms to check if they made anything for him. Loki first walked to the Assembly room, where they all gather for information or celebration. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. The room was completely empty and left to dust. He sighed. Next was the dining room, the large one that they used when Thor had his coronation. Maybe they prepared there.. He opened the door with both hands and walked in. Nothing. No one was in and it just had the huge,long table in the middle. Loki gently closed the doors again and turned around. He walked through the hallways checking every room he expected. After about an hour he got tired and went to the library; The best place he went to when he wanted to forget about something. Just open up a book and get sunk into it.  
So he did.  
At around evening, Loki put the books back and left the room with the lights switched off.  
He yawned and headed for his room, but suddenly faced Odin who was back from Alfhiem.  
"So, how did it go?" The young asked.  
"It went well.. we made a deal that we could ask each other of help, in time of need." Odin spoke.  
"So...did you win?" Odin smirked at him.  
Loki gave him a confused look before he remembered The competition.  
"OH! That...ofcourse I won..I'm the Master of Magic afterall.." Loki smiled and crossed his hands together.  
Odin patted his back.  
"Good job, son." He took his hands off and caressed his beard.  
"hmmm, but where's your trophy?"  
Loki's eyes widened and his lips parted.  
He didn't know how to answer to that. He was starting to panic when a light bulb appeared above his head.  
Behind his back, he twisted his fingers and in a second his phone rang.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Father, I must answer that. Probably the leader congratulating me." He walked passed Odin and into the room grabbing his phone. Odin didn't bother entering, so he just waited outside.  
"HELLO? YES, YES! THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I KNOW- AHUH- I KNOW-I ALWAYS DO- RIGHT?- WELL THANKYOU, AWW, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO- AHUH-OKAY-WELL THANKYOU! BYE!" Loki raised his voice purposely as he faked a call. Then he took the phone in his palm and held it firmly. The other hand circling above it, he closed his eyes and whispered words only wizards could comprehend. When he opened his eyes he saw a large golden trophy with the words, 'Congratulations Loki Odinson, Master of Magic. Year 2012 at the Annual Sorcery Competition.' He smiled and took it outside the room.  
"See Father, This is the trophy I won, I had kept it in my room for view."  
Odin who was standing there for a while, grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Congratulations , my son. I'm very proud of you." He headed back to the throne room leaving Loki, watching him with his angry thoughts. Loki stuck his tongue out.  
'Congratulations, my son! I'm very proud of you!' He mocked with a higher pitch voice. His voice was a little louder than he intended and he hoped the Allfather didn't just hear him.  
'If You're so proud of me, like you say so, you wouldn't forget my birthday!' He thought. 'Only precious Thor gets remembered!' The Trickster entered his room and jumped on his bed.  
'Ofcourse they wouldn't remember! I'm just a stolen relic locked up in this place!' He pulled up the bed covers and laid on his back.  
'What am I to them? Probably just another abandoned FROSTGIANT!' Loki took the pillow next to him and threw it on the wall.  
He gritted his teeth and made fists with his hands.  
'After all these years, they don't CARE about me!' He took another pillow and shoved it on his face. He took it off.  
"I HATE THEM!" He screamed out loud, breathing hard as his face turned red.

'BOOOOMMMMM' He heard a loud thud hit the front wall of his room. Slowly, he pushed the covers off and stood. He walked to the door and opened it just enough to look through it with one eye.  
It was plain dark. No sound, Nothing.  
He pulled the door and stood outside looking to his right and left.  
No one was out. Not even maids, who always ran across the hallways, or guards who stood outside each room.  
Loki raised an eyebrow and calmly walked ahead. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to see what's going on.  
After a minute he reached a point where he could take a left, right or just walk straight.  
He stopped for a second, then he heard whispers ahead, so he continued straight. The hallway was too dark, he could barely see anything, but he memorized it enough that he didn't need light to know where he was going. The whispers got louder and he realized that they were coming from outside the palace. He reached the garden door and gently pushed it with both hands...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOKIIIIIIIII!" A large amount of Asgardians screamed before hs eyes.  
His eyes widened and his lips parted as he looked around. He found Thor, Frigga and Odin infront of all the people smirking. It looked like an army was about to attack him..except, they weren't...  
The HUGE back-yard was decorated with colorful lights all over the place, There was large signs quoting 'Happy birthday Loki! Our favorite prince!' , or 'Happy-birthday God of Mischief and Lies!' , or even 'We love you Odinson!' There was a DJ , and playgrounds for the kids. There was enough white plastic tables and chairs to fit ALL those people invited and there was a large round table with a pile gifts on it from the Asgardians. Some people were even wearing fake Loki's helmet.  
His jaw dropped as he walked down the stairs to the people.  
"What's this?" He asked as he approached his family.  
"What, you didn't actually think we forgot your birthday, did you?" Thor spoke.  
Loki's face was priceless as he looked back at him.  
"What? You mean you were planning this all along?"  
Odin, Frigga and Thor chuckled.  
"Yes, son, we did!" Odin laughed.  
"You always prank us! We thought we should give you a taste of your own medicine. It was actually my idea!" Thor explained a grin upon his face.  
"I hate you!" Loki smirked as he pushed Thor a bit.  
"Happy birthday Loki." Frigga said softly and took Loki into a gentle hug.  
Loki smiled and pulled away.  
"Thankyou Mother."  
"Happy birthday, dear brother." Thor took him into a tight hug.  
when he let go, he saw a smirk on Loki's face.  
"what?"  
"Not bad, brother...not bad." Loki narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You're becoming more like me."  
Thor grinned.  
"But I'll never be AS MUCH as you."  
Loki nodded in agreement.  
"Happy birthday, my son." Odin embraced him.  
"Thanks, Father." He smiled.  
"Now it was sooo funny, to see you fake that trophy, Loki." Odin added.  
Loki's lips parted.  
"Wait, you knew about that!?"  
"Ofcourse I did, and it was soo fun asking you questions, didn't you ever wonder why we asked too many questions?"  
"No.." Loki looked down.  
"Haha! 'It just seems like a nice day today'? That was halirous, but we had to keep our mouths shut!" Thor mocked , having Frigga and Odin chuckle along.  
Loki glared at him as he got closer to his face.  
"You better watch out, Thor..." Loki narrowed his eyes. "Or your next nightmare will be for real.." He hissed at him.  
Thor backed away horror on his face. The silvertounge laughed out loud and pushed him gently.  
"I'm just kidding you Idiot! But i WILL prank you." He laughed.  
"Well are we gonna start the party or what?" Frigga asked.  
They then turned on some music and people started dancing on the grass.  
Thor took Loki by hand and walked to Sif and the Warriors Three.  
They all said their happy birthday's and handed him his presents.  
"Thankyou guys." Loki said holding all of their bags and boxes.  
"So.. did you enjoy the prank?" volstagg teased,but Loki just smiled, probably because he was proud of his brother.  
"yeahh it was ...uhh..unexpected."  
"But, now, what was that 'booming' sound?" He turned to Thor.  
"Oh that, Hah! I hit your wall with Mjolnir!" Thor answered.  
Loki's smile lowered. "You idiot! You're lucky my wall didn't break!" He shouted.  
Thor just smirked. He was so used of his brother's insults, he doesn't get offended at all.  
"Oh I didn't hit it so harddd.. If I had, believe me, Mjolnir would've passed through it and hit you while you laid on the bed." Thor blurted. He bit on his lips and looked away. He wasn't really supposed to say that last part...  
Loki raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was on my bed?"  
"Uuhhmm Hiemdall?" Thor said. "He told us how angry you were getting, so we thought it was time!"  
The trickster rolled his eyes.  
"Speaking of Hiemdall.-" Sif paused. "-where's he?"  
"He can't come, lady Sif. He can never leave the Bifrost, remember?" Fandral rubbed his beard as he asked her.  
"But he must come!" Sif said.  
"It is forbidden." Hogun reminded her.  
The music was now turned off.  
Sif opened her mouth to speak.  
"Tha-"  
Odin spoke through a microphone on a stage, Frigga smiling next to him.  
He cleared his throat a couple of times.  
"Ah-hem. Excuse me. I'd like to get all your attention." He said.  
Every one stopped while in the middle of their conversation or dancing and turned around to hear the Allfather.  
"I'd like everyone to take a seat. Please find a table and take a seat."  
All the Asgardians gathered up with their families and sat down in a split second. Who can disobey the King of the Nine Realms?  
"Thankyou." Odin nodded. "Now, I'd like for Loki to come up here... Loki?.. Loki? Come up here.  
Loki looked at Thor.  
"Go on." He smiled at him and patted his back to move him forward.  
Loki smiled and walked on the red rug in the middle of the tables that led to the stage.  
Everyone started clapping and 'wooing' at him as he walked. It was a lengthy rug. Odin from far smiled down at him.  
When Loki got up on the stage, everybody became silent.  
He knelt before Odin. His father waited a second before he began to speak.  
"Loki Odinson... My second heir... The prince of Asgard. The God of Mischief and Lies. The Master of Magic. The brother of Thor..." He listed. "..Now twenty-three years old..." He paused and smiled down at him.  
"...Happy birthday." The king took Loki's helmet off and replaced it with a gold birthday crown.  
Everyone cheered as he did so. Odin then gave the microphone to Frigga and brought a giant cake on a table to him.  
"Now we'd like that you all sing him happy birthday!" Frigga said.  
"Ready? Here we go." She said.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOKIIIIII, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" All the people had sung. Loki then smiled and blew the candles. Frigga handed Loki the microphone.  
"I would like to thankyou all, really, As bad as that prank was.. I enjoyed the surprise! This birthday is alot better than the previous ones, thankyou Mother and Father..oh and thankyou brother Thor!"  
He pointed at his brother.  
Thor waved his hand up for the people to see.  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!" He shouted from the back.  
Loki then handed the microphone back to Frigga.  
"Now you can all enjoy the feast."  
Loki, Frigga, Odin,Thor,Sif and the Warriors Three sat at their own table eating. Odin whispered something to a guard. The guard nodded and left. Loki raised an eyebrow as he saw Volstagg and Thor holding a giant chicken leg , eating like wild animals.  
"Gee Thor, You don't need to eat like a pig!"  
"This food is delicious!" Thor started pulling on the chicken and chewing it as he spoke. "Mmmm.."  
Loki looked away, disgusted.  
"I should disallow this type of behavior since It's my day today.."  
"Well, technically, It's my day, brother..." Thor chewed as he put the now-bone down.  
"..Thursday..remember?" He continued when he saw loki puzzled.  
"Uuughh..God I hate Thursday's! Why can't there be Lokisday?" Loki groaned.  
"I demand it!" He hit the table with both of his fists.  
Thor chuckled. "Only real kings get a day name, Loki." He teased.  
Loki bit on his lips and ignored him.  
"-HAH! And then I was like 'So be it!' and shot him with my staff before he made an ice-knife!" Odin was talking.  
The rest were laughing.  
"Hahhaha Wow, Allfather...Laufey's stupid!" Fandral spoke.  
"I know! Too bad Thor, was showing himself the same.."  
"Hey! It was the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor explained.  
Loki smiled.  
"Told you it was madness.." He whispered.  
"..I did try to stop him Father..He was just too stupid to listen!" He giggled.  
"Hey, you were the one who gave me the idea! And how's It about me now? It's HIS birthday, not mine!" Thor pointed at his brother, who smiled at the insulted Thor. "Let's talk about all the thoughtless things he's done! He's the troublemaker."  
"OH! I'm sorry...Didn't you say it was 'YOUR DAY'?" Loki made quotes with his hand.  
"Uuughh.." Thor rolled his eyes.  
Hiemdall then approached them.  
"What troubles you gate keeper?" Loki asked.  
Hiemdall bowed to them and looked at the 23 year old god.  
"The Allfather sent a guard to take my place and tell me that I should be here... Happy birthday, my prince." He smiled and bowed again.  
Loki smirked. He knew Hiemdall didn't favorite him, but he had to act nice anyway.  
"Thankyou."  
Hiemdall then joined them.  
Thor got up and brought a hand to Sif.  
"Shall we dance?" He asked her.  
Sif smirked up at him, and grabbed his hand like those fancy french peeps.  
"We shall."

...  
Loki watched as they slow danced together. He didn't like Sif much as well. He got up and walked to the DJ.  
"Put this on." He gave him a CD.  
"Ahh...Sif's least, huh?" The DJ smiled. He knew Sif too.  
"Ofcooourse!" Loki laughed as he patted the DJ at arm's length.  
"Okaay!" The DJ said as he put the CD.  
Loki went back to his seat staring at the couple.  
"THIS IS LOKI'S REQUEST!" The DJ announced as The song "I'm Sexy and I Know It" turned on.  
Sif had her hands on Thor's shoulders, and his arms around her waist when her jaw dropped. She turned her head to look at Loki who was holding his stomach from too much laughing.  
Thor laughed as well.  
"Gggghhhh!" She gritted her teeth, and fisted her hands as she ran to him.  
"LOKI! What's the meaning of this?!" She yelled, her face red.  
Loki still laughing.  
"What? I wanted the song..."  
"You know that's not why you put it!"  
"I know!" He chuckled. "And the song does describe me very well...Don't you think, lady Sif?" He teased.  
Sif was about to push him off the chair when Thor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
"Sif, come on.. The song's not that bad.." He told her, a smile on his face.  
"Thor, your evil friend here was about to hit me!" He made a sad puppy-face.  
Thor sat on the seat's arm and put an arm around his waist.  
"Oh no she won't." He hugged him tightly from the side. Loki stuck his tounge at her and smirked.  
Sif rolled her eyes.  
Thor kissed him on the cheek ,"Do not hurt my brother!" He pointed at her.  
"Finneee.." She sighed and sat on her chair again.  
"Hey , Loki , would you like to dance to that song?" Thor grinned, as he stood up.  
"I would!" Loki ran with Thor and they danced hip-hop.  
Sif sighed.  
"Annoying you again?" Hiemdall asked.  
"Yupp..pretty much. AS ALWAYS."  
"Ahuhh.." He replied.  
Thirty minutes later Odin stood up and went to the stage.  
"Ah-hem. Ah-hem. Excuse me."  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"It is time for the presents. Loki come up here."  
Loki walked through the rug and ran up to the stage again.  
He knelt before him.  
"Loki... You are old enough for your own weapon now.. Thor has gotten Mjolnir, and now you're getting..." He turned around and picked up a scepter, and turned back gently to show it to Loki.  
"- Your own scepter."

Everyone gasped.  
Loki's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the point where it hurt him.

"It is...very powerful..It gets its energy from the tesseract." Odin handed the scepter down to Loki who was afraid to hold it. He grabbed it gently as he stood up. Examining every part of it. It had a sharp blade and in the blade was a sphere that was glowing blue.  
"I will teach you how to use it, before you do."  
Loki looked left at him, still with his face on 'priceless mode'.  
"I,I,I,..I don't know what to say..."  
"Simply, don't say anything.." Odin grinned.  
Loki looked back at Thor who WAS too, shocked.  
"THANKYOU so much, father!" He shouted. Odin smiled and gently took it from him again. Why would you risk someone getting shot?  
"But that's not it!" Odin place it back on the table and handed the microphone to Frigga, who was smiling intensely.  
"And THIS, is my gift to you!" She pointed to a new warrior's outfit, that Odin was holding. The Asgardians were still in shock from the last present.  
Loki's jaw dropped again as he took the outfit from the hanger and checked it. For the first time, this one was colorful. It had his favorite colors on it. Green, golden and black.  
"Just like Thor, got his Outfit before his coronation, This is yours!"  
Loki glanced back and forth at Odin and Frigga with shock, unable to produce any words.  
So Frigga just continued until he could.  
"It has better protection ofcourse..."  
"Frigga have you forgotten about the helmet?" Odin reminded her.  
"Oh! Yes! Thankyou dear!" She went to the table and came back holding a helmet with horns.  
"This is Thor's gift to you." Loki blinked a few times and shook his head. Maybe if he did so, his hallucinations would disappear.  
"THIS one!...Is golden instead of bronze to match your outfit and it's much more stronger as well."  
..."Am i dreaming?" He smiled and pinched himself.  
"Hahahhahhahahha!" They laughed.  
"No Loki, you're not." Odin answered.  
Thor got up to the stage when he saw the helmet.  
He smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Happy , brother?" He asked.  
Loki slightly shook his head in disbelief while his mouth was opened.  
"I,I,I..YES!... Ofcourse! I'm Incredibly happy!" His eyes were teary.  
For the first time in a while, he put an arm around Thor's waist and hugged him tightly, while looking at his parents.  
"I love you guys." He continued,Tears were rolling down his eyes.  
'Awwwwwww..' They could here the audience.  
"We love you too Loki." Frigga hugged him.  
He gave her a smile then looked at Odin.  
He walked up to him and embraced him.  
"Thankyou father." He said quietly. Still not letting go.  
"You are most welcome, son." Odin told him. Loki pulled back to look him.  
"As I always think, It was a mistake what Laufey had done..He lost a great child."  
"He did." Loki paused. "But if he hadn't , I wouldn't have had this wonderful life." He smiled, teary eyed.  
Odin put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You are right."  
The Asgardian Audience then started clapping and cheering for their speech.  
Loki suddenly jumped. He laughed and waved his arm.  
"I forgot about you guys!" He spoke.  
"Well I'd like to thankyou for coming to this party" Frigga said through the mic.  
"I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did."  
They started 'wooing'.  
"You may go home now. Thankyou."  
"wa-wa-wa-wait!" Loki stole the mic.  
The people looked at him.  
"Kneel?" He asked.  
Thor,Odin and Frigga started chuckling. The people then kneeled to him for a moment.  
"So that's how it feels like! Huh?.." He looked at his brother then back to the kneeling people. He raised his arms up and smiled, showing his shiny white teeth.  
"Now...waiiiitt..." He quickly turned his head to his outfit and pointed his hand at it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, he felt 30 pounds heavier.  
"Wow..." Thor said. "You look...good.."  
"I know." He grinned at him.  
Then he looked at Sif who was frowning.  
"I'm sexy and I know it. Am I not Sif?"  
She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.  
He smirked.

"You all can leave now." He shooed them off with his hands. The people bowed before they walked away.


	2. Part two: Afterwards

Hey guys! This is just an extra chapter :) It's very short, but i wanted to keep it. umm..enjoy!  
Oh and by the way, this is the last chapter in this story. No more. Thanks!  
Pleaase tell me what you think! Pretty please!

Loki rubbed his forehead while he headed for his room. It was Two in the morning and he was tired.  
"Loki." Thor said before Loki entered the room.  
Loki turned around and found his brother smiling.  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Thor grabbed the God of Mischief and wrapped his arms around him.  
"What is that for?" Loki asked, Thor not letting go.  
Thor tightened his embrace and then pulled back to look at him.  
"What, can't I hug my dear, brother, that I love so much?" He asked with a look of concern.  
Loki brought the sides of his lips up and rolled his eyes.  
"Sure you can." He sighed and hugged Thor again.  
Thor rubbed his back and grinned.  
The trickster let go and opened the door.  
"Good night, Thor." He said.  
"Good night, Loki."  
Loki closed the door, leaving Thor standing there.  
"Good night , baby brother..." He said softer and walked away.  
Loki opened the door just a bit to stick his face out.  
"Oh and Thor?.." He shouted to Thor who was far now.  
Thor turned around. "Yes, Loki?"  
"Thankyou." He said.  
Thor grinned.  
"You're welcome."  
"Oh and also ..Thor?.."  
"Ahuh?"  
Loki chuckled. "You're wearing a dress!"  
Thor looked down and found himself in a pink, fluffy dress, with a giant bow on the waist. He was wearing high-heels and Loki turned his hair into two braids. He also put mascara, hot-pink lipstick and a blush on his face.  
Loki shut his door and laughed out loud.  
"I HATE YOU LOKI!" Thor shouted.  
He heard Loki laugh even harder, if that was possible.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER!" Loki yelled from behind the door.  
Thor shook his head ,walking quickly passed the hallways to avoid more laughing, even though, he, himself felt like it. He tried running but with those heels, he fell on his face.  
"UGGHHH!" He groaned and got up again. He then realized this was just a simple trick from the Trickster.. which meant that there will be more tomorrow. This was just a warm up. He opened the door to his room to find everything in bright pink. Dolls were everywhere, and his closet was full of colorful dresses. He picked up a small note on the bed and read it. It said,

'Run back home little princess! :D

~Loki'  
"And he said he's not Laufey's son..." Thor rolled his eyes. "Don't prank the prankster." He sighed as he changed his clothes.  
"Lesson learned... check."


End file.
